Ktarian
The Ktarians are a humanoid species native to the planet Ktaris. Ktarians are also known to maintain burial grounds on the planet Ktaria VII. (VOY: "Child's Play", "Emanations") Physiology and culture Ktarians have distinctive foreheads divided into two hemispheres (which seem to be bones), and distinctive yellow eyes. (TNG: "The Game") In the case of a Ktarian/Human hybrid, the resulting offspring can lack the boney forehead structures and yellow eyes, and instead have exo-cranial ridges. A rare complication of these hybrid gestations occur when the baby shifts position in the uterus, and the exo-cranial ridges lodge in the uterine wall. Upon birth, breast feeding may begin immediately, however human females must remain cautious: the incisors of Ktarian infants erupt within three to four weeks of birth. Because human females lack the scales of a Ktarian females, alternative measures are typically recommended. The early stages of Ktarian development are marked by significant growth -- a much higher rate of growth of Human infants. At the age of two, Naomi Wildman, a Ktarian/Human hybrid, grew five centimeters in a three week period. (VOY: "Deadlock", "Mortal Coil") Ktarian hearts have eight chambers. The sound they produce is similar to that of a pulsar cluster's EM fields vibrating against a ship's hull. (VOY: "Body and Soul") The Ktarian burial ceremony consists of, at least partly, placing thousands of stones around the tomb of the deceased; each of these stones is sacred and act as a prayer. (VOY: "Emanations") A Ktarian music festival was held in 2370 where Harry Kim met his girlfriend Libby (by sitting in her seat). (VOY: "Non Sequitur") History Ktarians had technology sufficient for the creation of plasma coils as early as the 21st century. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") The Ktarians are normally in a neutral state of affairs with the United Federation of Planets, but in 2368 a faction tried to gain control of Starfleet. Their military power was insufficient to conquer it by force so they opted for an alternate gambit. They created a type of mind-control technology disguised as the highly addictive "Ktarian game", and attempted to use it in order to wrest control of Starfleet. The Ktarians almost succeeded in gaining control of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] but for the efforts of Lieutenant Commander Data, Ensign Robin Lefler, and Wesley Crusher. (TNG: "The Game") A Ktarian owned an antique shop on Deep Space 9. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") :It is possible that the Ktarian who owned the shop was Greskrendtregk. Brannon Braga wrote "Birthright, Part I" and several of the Voyager episodes that mentioned him. By the 2370s, the Ktarians were involved with the Federation in some official capacity, yet sympathized with the Maquis. (VOY: "[[The Voyager Conspiracy|The Voyager Conspiracy]]") The Ktarian glaciers are a popular ski destination. (VOY: "Macrocosm") : This may be on either Ktaris, Ktaria VII, or yet another planet in their sphere of influence. They also have some famous culinary dishes popular among Federation officers such as their Ktarian chocolate puff, Ktarian pudding, Ktarian eggs, Ktarian beer and Ktarian Merlot. (TNG: "Liaisons"; VOY: "Scientific Method"; Star Trek: Generations) List of Ktarians * Greskrendtregk * Etana Jol * Mizan * Naomi Wildman (½ Human) Background Information In VOY: "The Voyager Conspiracy", Seven of Nine stated that "the Ktarians were officially with the Federation, but they sympathized with the Maquis." This suggests they may be member of the Federation, however, they may just be allies. There has been no official explanation for the obvious cranial differences between Wildman, Jol and the Ktarian drone. Some fans have speculated that this difference may indicate that there are different species of Ktarians. It has also been put forward that Jol may be a Miradorn acting for the Ktarians. The alien Trajok from the episode "Playing God (DS9)" may have been a full-blooded Ktarian, as his cranian ridges and horns were very similar to the half-Ktarian Naomi Wildman's. Category:Species de:Ktarianer es:Ktarians